Discussion of the Related Art
A molecular spectrometer (sometimes referred to as a spectroscope) is a diagnostic instrument wherein a solid, liquid, or gaseous sample is illuminated, often with non-visible light such as light in the infrared region of the spectrum. The light transmitted through the sample is then captured and analyzed to reveal information about the characteristics of the sample. As an example, a sample may be illuminated with infrared light having a known intensity across a range of wavelengths, and the light transmitted by the sample can then be captured for comparison to the light source. Review of the captured spectra can then illustrate the wavelengths at which the illuminating light was absorbed by the sample. The spectrum, and in particular the locations and amplitudes of the peaks therein, can be compared to libraries of previously obtained reference spectra to obtain information about the sample, such as its composition and characteristics. In essence, the spectrum serves as a “fingerprint” for the sample and for the substances therein, and by matching the fingerprint to one or more known fingerprints, the identity and the quantity of the sample might be determined.
In some configurations, the diagnostic instrument is desirably small enough (i.e., having a desired small footprint) and lightweight enough to be effortlessly portable while also being conveniently easy to use by an operator. Background information on such systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,382 to Robertson, issued Sep. 30, 2003, entitled; “Liquid Photometer Using Surface Tension to contain Sample,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,199 also to Robertson, issued May 29, 2012, entitled; “Dual Sample Mode Spectrophotometer,” the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It is to be noted that such instruments do not include a coupled display based on the resultant footprint of the instruments. Typical instruments however, such as compact but more often non-compact instruments having a fixed display device, are arranged such that the display is connected in a fixed manner centered on the instrument.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to provide a flat panel display with a limited footprint so as to be suitable for such compact or even non-compact diagnostic instruments. Moreover, a flat panel display that allows for at least two degrees of freedom for right handed as well as left handed users is desired. The present embodiments herein are directed to such needs.